dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex: Quest-Related
Codex Entry 288: A Rolled-Up Note I hope whoeve finds this can read it. I hate the thought that my last words might be used as kindling or, Maker forbid, to wipe someone's bum, but that's happenstance for you, I suppose. My name is branan. I was born in Rainesfere. I grew apples, once upon a time. When the Orlesians came to demand I bow to their emperor, I turned them away. They set fire to my orchards. To my house, too, but I didn't care. I stood and watched them burn. Trees die eventually. Houses fall. But my honor can be lost only if I let it. They came back a week later and demanded that I swear an oath. This time, when I refused, they clapped me in irons. Now I'm here, and I'll die in this place. It seems a foolish thing thing to die for, doesn't it? I could have said a few words and rebuild my home, gone on with my life as if nothing had changed. A hundred generations of my family have lived and died on that land, and I won't be the one to trade our family honor for apples. Whoever you are, whatever they've brought you here for, if you leave this place, I hope you'll go to Rainesfere. There is no living remnnt of us left there, but you'll find my family all the same. We're stamped onto the earth. We're in the wind that rustles the trees. Tell my family how I died, and I promise you, they'll hear. ''--Branan'' Codex Entry 289: Summoning Sciences Apprentices are allowed and expected to willfully direct a minor spirit, provided it is within the protective confines of the library. Placement of the shelves allows for passive immobilization and the emergency purging of any rogue entity. Take care! This exercise is not to be enacted during maintenance or other disruption of library structure! The danger presented by an incorrect summoning, particularly Exercise Three, is extreme. (This book has been torn in half)'' ' ***** (The second half of a torn book.) The summoning sigil will ignite upon ritual initiation. If the order is incorrect, the ritual will reset. Exercise One -Address the summoning font. -Select the second passage from the Tome of Spirit Personages, second shelf. -Pass open hands through the first summoning flames (select first flames). Exercise Two -Address the summoning font. -Recite the Rodercoms Uncommon Calling, first column support shelves. -Place one silver coin at the feet of the statue of Magus Gorvish. -Pass open hands through the seconds summoning flames. Exercise Three -Alert senior magi of lesson commencement. -Address the summoning font. -Recite the second passage of Elvorn's Grande Bestiary, sealed texts, third area. -Trace the chosen sigil on the first area common table. -Place a lock of hair between the pages of the Spiritorum Etherialis, right of the sealed texts. -Perform Callum's Gesture (two fingers) at the statue of Magus Gorvish. -Breath on the dried hemlock in the Novice Phylactery, second column support shelves. -Pass open hands through the third summoning flames. ***** Spirit Hog The equivalent of a Fade bottom-feeder, the gullet of the Spirit Hog can contain minor gems, presumably coalesced from ethereal elements in the Fade. Such creatures cannot survive in the mortal realm without summoner intervention. Trickster Whim An amoral entity that delights in observing corporeal and emotional discomfort. A dangerous preference given that such creatures have little understanding or interest in the fragility of mortal flesh. Fade Rifter The Rifter is an assembled consciousness given form in the moment of the ritual. Its appearance is intended to frighten the summoning apprentice, ensuring they respect the Fade. While essentially a construct, the beast is nonetheless very real and possessed of a fearsome will to be free. Codex Entry 290: The Dead Caste Friends, we have argued long, but I would propose a different direction. It is not unprecedented that one of our number should end up in the Legion of the Dead: The Memories attest to some bewildering falls from grace. Only his choice to volunteer has propelled this beyond mere scandal. The question we must ask is: "Does this serve us?" The Legion has always seemed a last hope of redemption. If a noble joins their number --by choice no less-- this can only do good things for enrollment. And we sacrifice only one foolish member, the last of a troublesome house. His reforms are better shouted at the darkspawn than in these halls. i say, let him go. This is the writ that was passed, Durius. I hope you can live with your decision, because you're lost to it now. ''--From Assembly minutes regarding the Legion of the Dead; addendum unknown''. Dearest Gilly, I know things have been difficult since the censure of our house. I had hoped to bear the cost of my actions alone, but if I had a full understanding of the consequences, I wouldn't have murdered above my caste in the first place. I did not abandon you lightly, but I knew of no other way to insulate you against my shame than by joining the Legion. it is a half-measure that has earned me no right to seek your comfort, but please, I beg you for one moment of foolish optimism. There is talk of a new soldier, a noble! The things I have heard, I will not curse them by voicing them aloud, but it may be a path to respectability for my kin. For you. If there remains any official line open to our name, can you verify he is real, that House Ferald is in good state? ''--A letter from Maius, unsent.'' May this report fond the proper eyes to affect future tactics. We found an enclave of the spawn, psossibly a breeding lair, but we could make no approach. There were far more spawn than anticipated, and I divided the squad to draw the main body of the horde away. I do not expect to survive, but I have made certain that most of my men will see another day. I am torn by this, as my petition will go unheard, and that may curse many more of the Legion than would die here. But I simply cannot abandon the men I have looked in the eye and called brother. perhaps they will not thank me for this, believing themselves already dead, but where there is life there is hope. I will not be the last to see their worth. ''--From a recovered Legion of the Dead field report, by Lord Durius Ferald.'' Casualty: Durius ferald, lieutenant. Found dead with his squad. The corpse was left untouched, suggesting the darkspawn feared is spirit even in death. His ferocity defending his men was corroborated by survivors before they succumbed to corruption. It is rare for a soldier's actual death to exceed the honors given t his enlistment, but Ferald was an odd one, an agitator. His eccentric promises were disruptive; and I fear his death may demoralize more of the Legion than actually heard his fantasies first-hand. He was committed to the Stone with his insignia, as honorable a burial as we can manage with the spawn at our heels, but officially he has formed a second front. Better his foolish hopes are diluted by time than killed outright. ''--From a biweekly casualty report, by Sergeant Unger.'' By virtue of honored ancestry and great personal sacrifice on the part of its last descendant, the joining of House Ferald and the Legion of the Dead is recognized as worthy of investigation by the Memories. If the lineage proves intact and sufficient, relations of the Legion of the Dead may be acknowledged as minor nobility, albeit with restrictions. This minor house will now undergo the generational process of admittance to the Memories. May honor come to its descendants. ''-As recorded by the Memories.'' Codex Entry 291: The Crosscut Drifters Fools and renegades, the lot of them. We accept that there is a time for ordered and educated treasure-hunting, but not when a foundation remains to be cut. What fortunes have they made, what houses have they elevated? The minor veins they have traced satisfied neither this Assembly nor their own gambler's thirst. Their actions can only grow more erratic nd undisciplined, and while no incidents have been reported, they will eventually undermine the stability of a major passage. It is the opinion of this Assembly that prospecting be restricted until we can be certain of the stability of the Deep Roads. these "Crosscut Drifters" can find their fortune in a trade. Let animals vurrow wherever their nose points them. Dwarves are meant to excavate by careful degrees. '' ''--From an Assembly memorandum. Rogan cut a beautiful line down a minor vein today, twisting his supports along the footwall like a backbone. He's got a gift for lagging, it's almost crystalline. i swear I could tap it and hear the Stone sing. "non-standard" by any inspector's measure, but that's the sodding point, isn't it? We're letting the Stone take us where she wants, not gouging out highways so the palace can have another pantry. I suspect they will revoke our priviliges at the next Assembly sitting. i say good luck to them; they'll never find us to deliver the writ. They are afraid of the road we travel. We're close to a major strike. The Stone, she's pulling us to something, and to the vents if I'll let dwarves who deny their sense get in the way of it. ''--From the journal of Brunar, founding fellow, Crosscut Drifters.'' We can no longer tolerate your flagrant disregard pf this Assembly and published excavation doctrine. The actions of your team have potentially compromisd two future projects, resulting in an expensive redesign of the deep roads. Fortunately, development of the largest shaft will continue, or you would have faced additional fines. Claims that the Stone is directing your actions suggest that not only are you ignorant of preplanning procedure, you and your group may also be in the early stages of lyrium poisoning. You are in breach of Orzammar mining code and hereby forfeit all claims made during your unapproved activities. The Assembly expects your response within 30 days or your house, as well as those of your team, will face additional censure. ''--Notice of Assembly censure.'' Here's your response: take a long breath from a short shaft. B. ''--Addendum by Brunar, founding fellow, Crosscut Drifters.'' We found trouble all right. Rogan's lyrium vein led right to the flank of a darkspawn horde. From the look of their kit, the spawn were a week, maybe less, from breakthrough into that blasted new highway under Orzammar, and they'd be well behind any patrols. The Stone knew. She knew, and she drew her chosen with a promise of ore we could taste in our bones. if all goes well, losing this cavern will kill the darkspawn's taste for digging, and Orzammar wilol never know it was at risk. We'll be a distant tremor, a ripple in the royal fountain. The charges are laid. We know it will work and we know the cost. The Stone has shown us the way home. ''--From the journal of Brunar, founding fellow, Crosscut Drifters.'' Codex Entry 300: A Pinch of Ashes Codex Entry 303: Rigby's Last Will and Testament To whoever finds this note, This is the last will and testament of Rigby the missionary, proud speaker of the Maker's word.I have come to the Wilds to speak the Chant, but I fear I will die here at the hands of the darkspawn. I leave all that I came with to my wife, Jetta.Should the reader of this note feel charitable, I have buried a sealed lockbox in our camp, nestled in a Tevinter ruin in the western reaches of the Wilds.It is my will that this lockbox finds my wife in Redcliffe, and that it is still sealed shut when it reaches her. To my wife and my son, I apologize that my work has taken me from you, but I know that I die in service to the Maker. --Rigby Codex Entry 305: Letter to Jogby My dearest son, It pleases me that you wish to follow in my footsteps and bring the Maker's word to the unenlightened.I wish you had chosen a less dangerous place to do so! Apologies for leaving early for the Wilds, son, but I wanted to set up camp and get things started.The Chasind respect one with survival skills in the Wilds, so I hoped to get a grip on that before you arrived, and maybe establish an agreement with a local tribe so that we had friends when you came. When you reach the Wilds, you'll find it difficult to navigate.I've listed certain landmarks below.If you follow them, they will lead you to a location I've scouted out, where I've left you some supplies.If you're lost, try to get back to that spot, and I'll find you. The landmarks are as follows, beginning at the entrance to the Wilds from Ostagar: *Look for a tree leaning on the ruined building *Pass under a fallen "bridge" *Pass a submerged tower on the right *Look between a high, ruined arch and a mossy standing stone *Walk along a path of roots and stones *Look for two large statues with a chest between them There you will find our meeting point. I love you Jogby, my son.I hope yo see you soon. Your father, --Rigby Category:Lore Codex Entry 306: Farewell Letter to Jogby My dear son, Jogby, I fear this is the last letter I will write yo you, I have had difficulty finding the Chasind to bring them the Maker's word.I have, however, seen evidence of their passing.They appear to have left this area in great haste, possibly fleeing the so-called "darkspawn" that are rumored to be gathering in the Wilds in ever greater numbers. I have left you a weapon and everything else i can spare, my son.I will try to find you once I have found a safe place.I only hope that you will be safe.Withing luck, we will meet again. If you see her, tell your mother that I love her.And take care of you family. Your loving father, --Rigby Codex Entry 308: Signs of the Chasind Codex Entry 310: The Scrolls of Banastor Codex Entry 311: Friends of Red Jenny Codex Entry 314: Maleficarum Regrets I won't go back. Let them hunt, and dread finding me. But you, Melis, should not live this life. It would please me if you found a life in the Circle Tower. I felt a few things there, mostly stolen from the enchanters. Sell them to fund a new path. The cache is in the study area, middle alcove. Goodbye ''--Bel Gruce'' Codex Entry ###: A Rolled-up Note Codex Entry ###: Letter from the Blackstone Irregulars Codex Entry ###: Blackstone Letter of Condolences Codex Entry 317: The Mages' Collective Codex Entry 324: Five Pages, Four Mages Codex Entry 328:The Spot Maker's wind, Daarci, I said I'd wait, but it's not just a disagreement! Uldred set abominations loose! One was in my mentor's robe! If you make it here, something in the "the spot" may help you out. No point in hiding it from the senior mages now, and don't worry about Denri's usual fee for moving his bed. He's dead. ''--Apprentice Mand'' Codex Entry 325: Watchguard of the Reaching I'm telling you guys, it's a test like the summoning. Why else would lessons be canceled? And that outburst in the library with Uldred? An older tome fell to a page on "The Reaching." I copied what could before they pushed us out. Ritual Note: A sword lowered, to strike through and ground. You can't tell me I wasn't supposed to see that. It's too convenient. I'm looking for more, and you'd be smart to help. ''--Gant'' No, no, no and stop asking! I'm not getting in trouble because of you again. I don't care what's in the basement, and neither do the senior magi. Everything is about Uldred and the upper floors. I don't know what you're digging up, but those tomes are way older than our lesson texts. An apprentice shouldn't touch them! Ritual note: The threads burned before a Giant, spear raised. He stands alone, so whispers are known false. ''--Nolan'' (scribbled in corner) Don't need him. Owain knew "Reaching." First Enchanter Dorval fell suddenly to a disease of the lungs. This unfortunate disruption in the direct line of descent from tower founding should be treated as opportunity. The Circle will reform practices to better address the times. Many rituals remain valuable, but some—The Two Bells, Garnold's Lament, Watchguard of the Reaching, Benford Da—have little or no meaning in our texts. We will mover forward, as Dorval would have wished, and commit these and other ceremonies tot the age we have left. With no plan of estate, his belongings have been transferred into the common library for the benefit of all. ''--Excerpt'': Circle of Magi Declaration, Kinloch Hold Transitional, 5:90 Exalted (Scribbled in corner) "Reaching" again! And old! They don't know! Idiots! Wards Weaken! ***** Today we passed even further, far beyond any reach of man. The inverted glow of the Black City was always on the horizon of perception, but a path eludes, as always. Untraveled in memory, living or otherwise, there is a pull, and whispers abound. Something great is there. And away from this, always in peripheral, another mind, untethered. Tomorrow I will reach out with my full attention, and try to rescue him from his listing. Can someone else have come this far? The wonders we will share. Ritual note: The vessel in hand, words from another time drip literal power. Documents of the Reaching, estimated second century, Ancient First enchanterer appointed Watchguard of the Reaching, to be held in secret (Scribbled in corner) "Reaching!" Before the Circle! Someone else in the Fade? I want this! ***** His silver cord transmuted black. Black! There is no wonder his form shattered. What returned was not of the mortal, nor native Fade. Does an afterthought prove the gods when direct action is long missing? There is no purpose to this beast. Let the strength of the tower wither it and memory pass. The only legacy to be taught: Stay focused with the Fade. Whims escape to their own action. Ritual note: A sword raised, to sever connection. Documents of the Reaching, estimated second century, Ancient First enchanterer appointed Watchguard of the Reaching, to be held in secret (Scribbled in corner) Cord? Peasant magic! Must know. Can almost see. Whispers want! Hastily scribbled) Whispers say Great Hall? Hidden above us the whole time! -The vessel in hand, words from another time drip literal power. (Put on a bowl!) -A sword raised, to sever connection. (Cord out!) -A sword lowered, to strike though and ground. (Bile!) -The threads placed before a warrior, spear raised. Shielded from each side, so whispers are known false. (Where is this? It whispered order, but not where! It's in my head!) Category:Lore